A medianoche
by Escarlata
Summary: Alguien descubre la identidad de Sailor Mercury...


****

A medianoche

Por: Escarlata

*** *** *** *** *** ***

Afortunadamente, las calles de Juuban eran muy seguras, cualquiera podía dar un paseo a altas horas de la noche sin el temor de ser asaltados o algo por el estilo. Bueno, no estaba dando un paseo, regresaba del trabajo, que día a día se volvía más pesado y estresante. Para quitarse toda la presión de encima, decidió irse caminando, esperando que el fresco nocturno le quitara ese ligero y molesto dolor de cabeza que le venía torturando desde hacía unas horas.

Y, hablando de horas, ¿cuánto tiempo pasó en el trabajo?... Sintió que, en lugar de horas, fueron siglos enteros. Apenas acababa una cosa cuando ya tenía otra pendiente, y después de ese pendiente llegaba algo nuevo... nunca terminaba. Bueno, gajes del oficio, ni modo, para eso estudio y se preparó tanto tiempo; además, ya no tenía la vitalidad de los años mozos, también a eso se debía su cansancio. Antes, no le importaba trabajar doble turno, le era tan emocionante demostrar ante todos sus grandes conocimientos y su preparación, que a veces se olvidaba de comer; ahora, le era un poco difícil concentrarse con el estómago vacío.

Medianoche, no era tan tarde, a veces ni llegaba a su casa. 

Suspiró.

Lástima que a esa hora su hija ya estaba dormida, tenía ganas de platicar con ella; hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía. Por suerte, su hija tenía grandes amistades que llenaban el hueco de su ausencia.

Volvió a suspirar. Ya casi llegaba a su casa. Se conformaría con ver a su bebé dormida en su cama. Se prometió a sí misma por lo menos desayunar con ella.

De pronto, unos extraños ruidos la asustaron, provenían de una calle más adelante. Temiendo que fuera algún crimen, se acercó con cuidado y en silencio mientras sacaba su teléfono celular de su bolso, lista para llamar a la policía por si fuera necesario.

Lo que vio la dejó un poco sorprendida. Eran las famosas sailor scouts peleando contra un monstruo, por primera vez las apreciaba de cerca y en acción. El monstruo parecía llevar la ventaja, ya había mandado a volar a Sailor Venus (cuyo nombre conocía por las noticias), después le siguió la sailor más alta, Jupiter, si no le fallaba la memoria.

Para terror suyo, mientras peleaba contra Mars, el monstruo alcanzó a verla y se lanzó contra ella, atrapándola entre sus garras. Pidió auxilio con todas sus fuerzas. Mientras, Mars no sabía por donde atacar, ya que el monstruo la utilizaba como escudo. Entre su terror y sus gritos de auxilio, notó que Sailor Mercury miraba la escena con miedo, totalmente inmóvil y de rodillas en el piso; incluso vio que lloraba... ¿porqué?

Sailor Mercury le resultaba tan familiar.

Lo siguiente que vio fue a Sailor Moon distrayendo al monstruo, mientras Mars sacaba a Mercury de su letargo a bofetadas. Entonces, Mercury usó las famosas "Burbujas de Mercurio" y una niebla fría cubrió todo el lugar. Ahora no podía ver nada. De pronto, un fuerte empellón hizo tambalear al monstruo y alguien aprovechó para liberarla del mortal abrazo, era Sailor Mercury, que de paso se lastimó el brazo.

La sailor la sujetó con fuerza y la llevó a otro lado, mientras las restantes acababan al monstruo con un ataque combinado.

La niebla desapareció. Entonces, pudo ver más claramente el gesto de felicidad de Sailor Mercury. Le dio las gracias, pero ella no respondió, sólo asintió con la cabeza y se retiró con sus compañeras en silencio, no sin antes escuchar su consejo de cuidarse ese brazo, ya que la herida podía infectarse.

Llegó a su casa y agradeció a los cielos haber llegado viva. Tal vez no había criminales, pero sí muchos monstruos, por suerte estaban las sailor scouts para protegerlos.

El departamento estaba en silencio. Fue al cuarto de su hija y la encontró profundamente dormida. La ventana del dormitorio estaba abierta, el aire frío entraba y eso le podía hacer daño. Cerró la ventana y la cortina y arropó a su hija, le dio un beso en su frente y, antes de retirarse, notó algo que hizo saltar su corazón de miedo y sorpresa...

... tenía un brazo discretamente vendado... el mismo brazo que Sailor Mercury se hiriera al salvarle del monstruo momentos antes...

¿Acaso ella...

Salió del dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos...

- No, mi pequeña Ami... no tú...


End file.
